Dragon Attack
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: A 15 year girl named Audrey is on a date with her boyfriend when an evil king attacks and kidnaps her boyfriend and little sister. Will she and her little brother be able to rescue them in time? Bad summary so just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I own all the characters and the plot.

Dragon Attack

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny summer day in Orlando, Florida, there lived 3 kids, a 15 year old girl named Audrey, her little sister, Rosie who is 6 years old, and her younger brother Daniel who is 11 years old. Their parents were out of town so their grandma was watching the kids. "Grandma Ruth, may I go and hang out with my friend Jason today?" Audrey asked as she went into the kitchen where her grandma was. "Sure, just be careful." Grandma Ruth warned. "Yes grandma." Audrey replied as she pulled out her cell phone to call Jason. "Hey Jason, do you want to hang out at the beach today?" Audrey asked into the phone. "Sure. Meet me at the beach in an hour." Jason said into the phone. "Ok, see you then." Audrey said before she hung up. When she hung up, she went upstairs into her bed room to get her bathing suit on.

An hour later, Audrey came down stairs wearing her orange and black bikini and had her brunette hair tied in a pony tail. "Where are you going?" her little sister Rosie asked. "I'm going to the beach with Jason." Audrey told her. "Oh no, you're going on another date with that guy?" Daniel asked as he came down the steps. "Yes I am." Audrey replied. "But he's too old for you. He's 16 and you're only 15." Said Daniel. "He's not that much older than me. Besides, he's sweet and fun to be around." Audrey told him. "Fine, whatever." Daniel said as he went back upstairs. "Rosie, how about you go play in your room or something." Audrey suggested. "I don't want to." Rosie pouted as she crossed her arms. "Well then you can come with grandma and me when she drops me off at the beach." Said Audrey. "I'll go play in my room." Rosie said in a disappointing tone.

In the living room, Grandma Ruth was watching at show on TV. "Grandma, can you take me to the beach?" Audrey asked as she came into the living room. "Alright, let me get my keys." Grandma Ruth said as she got off the couch. As soon as Grandma Ruth got her keys and told Daniel and Rosie that she was leaving, she and Audrey got in the car and headed for the beach.

At the beach, Audrey's grandma had just dropped her off and Audrey caught up with Jason. "Hey Audrey, I'm so glad you could make it." Jason said as he hugged Audrey. "Me too. Let's go in the water." Audrey said as she pulled Jason's hand. "Alright, let's go." Jason said as he and Audrey took off running towards the ocean.

Not too far away from the beach was a secret island where the most evil king lived. His name is King Destructo. He is huge and really strong. "Your highness, what are your plans to take over the world?" One of the king's minions asked. "Well you know that brat Audrey?" The king asked his minion. "Yeah, she foiled are previous plan along with her two other siblings." The king's minion said. "Well I have a plan that will actually work this time." The king explained. "What is it?" The minion asked. "Well I was thinking that we could kidnap her little sister Rosie and maybe her boyfriend." The king said. "Why would we do that?" The minion asked. "So that we can lure Audrey and her younger brother into our trap and we'll finally take over the world." The king said as he started to laugh evilly. "I'll go get the dragon and the rest of the army ready for the attack." The minion said before he ran off. "Audrey, get ready for your little world to crumble." The king said to himself before he continued to laugh evilly.

I hope you guys like this story. This is my first Non-Mario story by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Attack

Chapter 2

Still on the beach, Audrey and Jason were playing in the ocean. "Let's see who can swim the farthest out in the ocean." Said Jason. "You're on." Audrey replied. Jason and Audrey began swimming when it started to cloud up. "Where did all these grey clouds come from?" Audrey asked out loud as she looked up at the sky. "I don't know." Jason replied as he too looked up. "Audrey Lane!" A mysterious loud voice called. "Who said that?" Audrey asked as she started to look around for the owner of the voice. "Me!" The mysterious shouted. "I don't see you!" Audrey shouted back as she continued to look around. "Turn around." The voice said. Audrey and Jason turned around and gasped when they realized who it was. "King Destructo, what are you doing here?" Audrey asked angrily. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to take over the world, duh." King Destructo said. "Well I'm not gonna let you!" Audrey shouted angrily. "Oh I think you will if you wanna see your boyfriend and your little sister." King Destructo told her. "What do you mean?" Audrey asked. "Audrey, help me!" Jason screamed as one of the king's minions had his arm around Jason's waist. "Let him go!" Audrey shouted angrily as she pulled a long sword out of her orange bag that she brought with her. "Not unless you let me take over." The king told her. "Never." Audrey growled. "Oh by the way, we have your little sister Rosie." The king told her. "If you don't let them go, I'm going to kill you." Audrey threatened. "I'd like to see you try. You have two hours to come to my castle or your boyfriend and little sister are toast" The king told her as he started to leave. Audrey growled in frustration as she took out her cell phone.

Back at Audrey's house, Daniel was playing his video games unaware of what's happened when the phone rang. "I got it!" Daniel shouted as he ran to the phone. "Hello?" Daniel said into the phone. "Daniel, Rosie's been kidnapped! Did you know that?" Audrey asked into the phone. "No, I've been playing video games the whole time." Daniel told her. "Of course. Well my boyfriend was also captured and I need you to come help me rescue them." Audrey told him. "Why should I?" Daniel asked. "Well if you don't, I can tell mom and dad that you let our little sister get kidnapped and you'll be in big trouble." Said Audrey. "Fine I'll help you. Where are you at?" Daniel asked. "I'm at the beach." Audrey told him. "The one that's close to our house?" Daniel asked. "Yeah." Audrey replied. "Ok, I'll be there in a little bit." Said Daniel. "Bye." Said Audrey. "Bye." Daniel said before he hung up.

After Daniel hung up with his sister, he ran down stairs. "Grandma, can you take me to the beach?" Daniel asked as he ran up to his grandma. "Why?" Grandma Ruth asked. "Rosie and my sister's boyfriend have been kidnapped and I need to help Audrey save Rosie and Jason." Daniel explained. "Ok, get in the car." Grandma Ruth told him as she got her keys from the kitchen table.

At the beach, Audrey was waiting anxiously for her brother to arrive. "Audrey!" Daniel shouted as he got out of Grandma Ruth's car. "Daniel come on, we don't have much time." Audrey shrieked. "Ok let's go then." Said Daniel. "Be careful guys." Grandma Ruth told them. "We'll be fine." Audrey and Daniel said in unison as they started to take off for King Destructo's castle.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the first chapter of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Attack

Chapter 3

Out in an unknown forest on the secret island, Audrey and Daniel where following a trail that King Destructo made leading to his castle. "It's hot." Daniel complained as he walked beside his sister. "Stop whining, it's really getting on my nerves." Audrey fussed. "I'm sorry but I had better things to do." Said Daniel. "Like what, play video games all day?" Audrey asked. "No." Daniel lied. "I know you're lying." Audrey said sounding suspicious. "Whoa!" Daniel shouted as he stopped. "What is it?" Audrey asked curiously as she too stopped. "Look." Daniel shouted as he pointed to a thousand of strange creatures that were heading towards them. "They don't look very nice. Let's get them!" Audrey exclaimed as she pulled out her sword. With that Audrey and Daniel started to attack the evil creatures. "Take that!" Audrey exclaimed as she slashed one of the creatures. "Ouch." Daniel exclaimed as one of the creatures bit him on the leg. "Daniel, are you ok?" Audrey asked as she looked over at her brother. "No." Daniel said as he fell to the ground. "Oh my god." Audrey whispered to herself. Once she finished fighting of the creatures, Audrey rushed over to her injured brother. "That looks pretty bad." Audrey said as she looked at the wound. "You think?" Daniel said sounding angry. "Hold on, I brought a first aid kit." Audrey said as she got the kit out of her orange bag. Audrey began to tend to Daniel's wound. "You better?" Audrey asked as she put a band aid on his leg. "Yeah, thanks." Daniel said as he stood up. "Now let's keep going." Audrey said as she put the first aid kit back in her bag. So Audrey and Daniel continued their walk to the castle.

Back at Audrey's house, Grandma Ruth was watching TV when the phone began to ring. "Hello this is the Lane residents." Grandma Ruth said into the phone. "Hey Grandma Ruth, I was just calling to check up on the kids." Angie said on the other line. "They are doing just fine." Said Grandma Ruth. "Great. Can I talk to one of them?" Angie asked. "They're out on the beach right now having fun and Audrey forgot her phone." Grandma Ruth lied. "Oh ok. Tell them me and dad miss them." Said Angie. "Ok I will, you have two have fun now." Grandma Ruth told her. "We will, Bye." Said Angie. "Bye." Grandma Ruth said as she hung up the phone. Once she hung up, she went back to watching TV. "Oh hope the children are alright." Grandma Ruth thought to herself as she sipped her cup of tea.

At King Destructo's Castle, the evil king had just arrived back with his two prisoners. "I'm scared." Rosie whispered to Jason as they continued walking. "It'll be ok" Jason reassured her. "No talking!" King Destructo bellowed. "What do you want me to do with them?" One of the evil king's minions asked as he came into the room. "Take Jason to the dungeon for now." The evil king told his minion. "What about the little one?" The minion asked as he looked down at Rosie. "Tie her up." The king ordered. "Yes sir." The minion said as he went to go get some rope. "What are you going to do to me?" Rosie asked as she started to shake. "You'll find out in just a minute." The king said as he grinned evilly. When the minion came back, he and the king started to tie the ropes around the little girl's chest and ankles. "Oww that hurts." Rosie whined as the king and minion were tying the ropes around her. "Be quiet." The minion told her. "No!" Rosie screamed. "Go hang her over the pit of spikes now!" The king demanded as he covered his ears. "The…. The what?" Rosie asked in a very scared tone as she was being dragged. There was no reply. When Rosie and the king's minion reached the pit, the minion tied another rope on the ropes that are on Rosie and tied the other end of the rope to a hook that was above the pit. "Help Me!" Rosie screamed. "Nobody can hear you." The king told her. Rosie didn't listen and kept screaming. "If your brother and sister don't come soon, you and Jason are dead muwahaha." The king cackled. "Audrey, Daniel where ever you are, please hurry." Rosie thought to herself as she began to cry.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Just so we're clear, Angie is the kid's mother. Anyways, I have to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for the idea and the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Attack

Chapter 4

Back out in the unknown forest, Audrey was helping her brother walk after the evil creatures bit him on the leg. "Do you want to sit down for a little bit so that your leg can rest?" Audrey asked as she tried not to let Daniel fall down. "I'll be fine." Daniel said as he was limping next to his sister. "Well ok then." Said Audrey. "I'm really sorry I didn't notice that Rosie had gone missing." Daniel apologized. "It's ok. I would usually be super mad at you but since you came to help me, I forgive you." Said Audrey. "Thanks." Daniel replied. "You're welcome." Said Audrey. "Where to now?" Daniel asked. "Well, the castle doesn't seem too far away. I'd say we only have to walk about 20 more minutes." Audrey said as she looked down at the trail. "Thank goodness." Daniel said sounding relieved. With that, Daniel and Audrey continued to walk on the trail.

In the dungeons at King Destructo's Castle, Jason was placed in a little, dirty cell and he was trying to bust out. "Why won't this door unlock?" Jason asked to himself as he shook the bar door. "Maybe because it's made to keep you in there." A mysterious voice said. "Who said that?" Jason asked out loud. "I did." The mysterious voice replied. "Show yourself." Jason demanded angrily. The owner of the voice came into the dungeon area. "King Destructo?" Jason asked somewhat afraid. "Yes, it is I King Destructo." The king introduced himself. "Ok I get that. What did you do to little Rosie?" Jason asked angrily as he gripped his hands on the bars. "Oh her? We hung her over a pit of spikes." The king explained. "You better not drop her." Jason shouted angrily. "Oh we're not planning on it but if your little girlfriend and her brother don't show up, then yes we will and we'll get rid of you too." The king explained as he walked out of the dungeon area leaving Jason all alone.

In the room where Rosie was being held, Rosie kept on crying for her sister and brother. "You know your sister and brother aren't going to come for you." King Destructo said as he walked into the room. "What do you mean they're not going to come for me?" Rosie asked curiously. "Well they maybe on their way now but before they can get to you and Jason, we're going to send a fire breathing dragon to burn them to pieces." The king explained. "Noooooo!" Rosie screamed louder than before. "There there little one, it'll be ok because once we kill them, you and Jason will be joining them." The king explained as he walked out of the room. Hearing this just made Rosie cry even harder.

I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you guys like it and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Attack

Chapter 5

It was getting late in the afternoon and Audrey and Daniel had just arrived at King Destructo's Castle. "We finally made it." Daniel said as he and Audrey got to the castle. "Yeah I know. Here's the plan, when we get inside, you go free Rosie and Jason." Audrey explained. "Then what would you do?" Daniel asked. "Well' I'll be fighting King Destructo." Audrey replied. "Why do you get to fight him?" Daniel asked sounding somewhat disappointed. "Because I'm older than you!" Audrey snapped. "Fine if you won't let me fight him, then you can rescue them yourself!" Daniel screamed angrily as he started to run home. "Daniel wait!" Audrey called. By then it was too late, he left. "Who needs him anyways?" Audrey asked to herself. Out of nowhere, a huge fire breathing dragon came out in front of Audrey. "Ahhhh!" Audrey screamed as she looked up at the dragon. "Muwahahaha, seems like someone has just fallen into my trap." A mysterious voice said. "King Destructo, I know it's you." Said Audrey. "You're right, It is I…." King Destructo said before he was cut off. "Save it." Audrey said in an annoyed tone. "Sounds like someone is in a bad mood." The King said. "Yes, now let my boyfriend and my sister go!" Audrey demanded angrily as she took out her sword. When she took the sword out, the dragon burned the sword into ashes. "What was that for?" Audrey asked. "Well I know that sword helps you fight and without it, you're as weak as everyone else." The king told her. "I am not, I can prove it." Audrey said as she got in her fighting position. "No need. Minions, attack!" The king shouted. The king's minions started to run towards Audrey and she did the best she could to fight them off but they were too strong for her. Two of the minions grabbed her by both arms and one of them had a sword up to her neck. "If you try to escape, my minion will cut you." The king warned as he walked towards Audrey. "You'll never get away with this." Audrey growled angrily. "I think I will. Take her inside the room where her sister Rosie is and tie her up." The king ordered his two minions who were holding Audrey. With that, the minions dragged Audrey into the castle.

Out in the unknown forest, Daniel was walking home upset. "Why couldn't she let me fight the king?" Daniel asked himself as he kicked some pinecones that where on the ground. Daniel continued to walk when he realized something. "Audrey would usually chase after me when I bail on her. Why isn't she here?" Daniel thought to himself. "Oh no." Daniel said as he ran back towards King Destructo's Castle.

Back at the castle, the king's minions started to tie Audrey up. "You better let me, my boyfriend, and my little sister go!" Audrey demanded angrily as the two minions were tying the rope around Audrey's chest and ankles. "I don't think so. Once we get your brother, the world will be all mine and everyone will blame you guys for not stopping me." The king explained. "My brother and I tried to stop you but my brother bailed and you captured me!" Audrey shouted. "Very well." The king said as he and his minions walked out of the room.

"Rosie, are you ok?" Audrey as she looked up at her little sister. "I'm scared." Rosie replied with tears welling up in her eyes. "It'll be ok Rosie, we're going to get out of here. I promise." Audrey said trying to comfort her little sister.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Attack

Chapter 6

Out in the unknown forest, Daniel was getting close to King Destructo's Castle. "Man, it's so hot out here." Daniel said to himself as he whipped sweat off his forehead. "You telling me." A mysterious voice said. "Who said that?" Daniel asked as he looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Out of nowhere, a boy looking to be a little older than Daniel who had short, red hair came popping out of the bushes. "Who are you?" Daniel asked as the boy got closer to him. "My name is Matthew and I'm 13 years old." The boy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Daniel and I'm 11." Daniel said as he shook the boy's hand. "What are doing out here alone?" Matthew asked. "Well my older and I were here because my little sister and my older sister's boyfriend were kidnapped by King Destructo." Daniel explained. "I've heard of him. Go on." Matthew said. "Then when we got to his castle, I asked her if I could fight the king and she said no so I walked away and now I think she might've been captured." Said Daniel. "Dang. Maybe I can help you rescue them." Said Matthew. "Do you want to?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, I know a few fighting skills." Matthew told him. "Alright, let's go." Daniel said as he and his new friend walked towards the castle.

In front of the castle, there were two guards and Daniel and Matthew were figuring out a plan to get past the guards. "I have an idea to get past those two guards." Matthew said as he pointed at the two big guards in front of the door. "What is it?" Daniel asked. "You can go climb and sneak into through that window up there." Matthew said as he pointed at the window that was about 7 feet off the ground. "What will you do then?" Daniel asked. "I'll figure out a way to stall the guards." Matthew explained. "Alright let's do this." Daniel said before he started to climb up the ladder that leads to the window.

Inside the castle, the king's minions got Rosie down and sat her next to Audrey. "Where's Daniel, he should've been here by now." Audrey muttered. "Maybe he's not coming." Rosie said in a sad tone. "You're probably right. He was mad at me earlier." Audrey said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Are you ok?" Rosie asked as she looked up at her sister. "I'm fine." Audrey replied.

After awhile, the king and his minion came back in the room. "I see you two are comfortable." The king said. "Where's Jason?" Audrey asked angrily. There was no reply. "I said, where's Jason?" Audrey asked again sounding angrier. "Go get Jason and bring him in here." The king ordered his minion. "Yes sir." The minion said as he went to get Jason. About 5 minutes later, the king's minion came back with Jason. "Jason!" Audrey shrieked with excitement. "Hey Audrey, I see we're all stuck here." Said Jason. "Sadly yes." Audrey replied. "And you all will be stuck here forever muahahaha." The king laughed.

Suddenly, they all hear a crash coming from upstairs. "Who could that possibly be?" The king asked out loud. "Oh my god, it's Daniel!" Audrey exclaimed as she stated to get really excited.

I know this chapter may not be the best one but I hope you guys like it and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Attack

Chapter 7

In a small room inside King Destructo's Castle, Daniel was waiting for his new friend Matthew. "Matthew, where are you?" Daniel asked to himself. "Hey Daniel, sorry it took so long." Matthew said as he climbed through the window. "I was….." Matthew said before he was cut off. "Shut up and help me out here." Daniel fussed. "Sorry." Matthew apologized. "It's ok, now come on." Daniel said as he grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled him out the door.

Out in a dark hallway in the castle, the two boys were walking towards the room where the girls and Jason are being held. "Daniel, I don't know if I can help you fight the king." Matthew told him. "Why not?" Daniel asked in concern. "I don't have a sword like you do." Matthew replied. "Don't worry; I got something you can use." Daniel said as he handed him a small, golden dagger. "Thanks." Matthew said as he gripped the dagger in his hand. "You're welcome, now let's go." Daniel said before they continued to walk towards the room.

In the room where the kids are being held, the three kids where now tied together back to back. "Well since your little brother hasn't shown up, I guess I'll have to execute my plan without him." King Destructo said as he walked into the room. "He is here, we just heard him crash in here!" Audrey yelled angrily. "Come on, that could've been a bird crashing into the room." The king said as he got closer to the kids. "I know my brother and that crash was defiantly from him." Audrey growled angrily. "Not another word unless you want to die." The king threatened as he pressed a sword against her throat. Audrey closed her mouth when she saw the sword. "Good girl." The king said as he the sword away. "Now, on with my plan." The king said as he went back to his minions.

Before the king could leave the room, two boys came into the room. "Let them go!" one of the boys said. "Daniel, you made it!" Audrey exclaimed. "So you finally decided to come." The king said as he started to chuckle. "Of course, I wouldn't want to leave my two sisters and her boyfriend in your cold hands." Daniel said as he took out his sword. Without warning, the king ordered his minions to attack the two boys. Daniel slashed the minions with his sword and Matthew stabbed the minions with the dagger. Once the minions were all killed, Daniel cut his two sisters, and Audrey's boyfriend loose. "Jason, you and Rosie get out of here. I'm stay and help fight the king." Said Audrey. "Ok, but please be careful." Said Jason. "I will." Audrey told him. Once Jason and Rosie left, Audrey started to get ready to fight the king with his brother and his brother's new friend.

I hope you guys like this chapter and once again, thanks for the reviews 15PrincessAutumn15.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Attack

Chapter 8

At Audrey's house, Rosie and Jason had just arrived home from the evil king's castle. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're ok." Grandma Ruth said as she picked Rosie up. "Me too." Rosie said as she hugged her grandma. "I should probably get going." Jason cut in. "Before you go, where's Audrey and Daniel?" Grandma Ruth asked. "They are still at the king's castle." Jason told her. "Are they ok?" Grandma Ruth asked in concern. "They should be fine. They're about to battle the king right now." Jason explained. "Alright. Well, see you later." Said Grandma Ruth. "Bye." Jason said as he head out the front door. Once Jason left, Grandma Ruth put Rosie down. "Rosie, do you want anything to eat?" Grandma Ruth asked. "No thank you, I'm gonna go upstairs." Rosie said as she made her way towards the stairs. "Alright sweetie." Her grandma told her. With that, Rosie went upstairs and Grandma Ruth went back to the living room.

Meanwhile at King Destructo's Castle, "Ready to lose?" The king asked the three kids as he pulled out his long sword. "Nope, but we're ready to beat the living day lights out of you." Audrey said as she held out her sword in attack mode. With that, the battle began. Audrey, Matthew, and Daniel slashed the king with their swords but the king called an army of his minions. "Minions attack!" The king demanded angrily as he slashing his sword at the kids. A bunch of his minions came storming in the room and started to attack. "Matthew, Audrey, you take care of the minions while I take care of the king!" Daniel shouted. "But you'll get hurt!" Audrey shouted back. "Just fight them ok?" Daniel asked as the king was getting near him. Audrey and Matthew both nodded and started attacking the king's minions.

"You're gonna pay for kidnapping my two sisters!" Daniel shouted angrily as he continued to slash his sword at the king. "I don't think so." The king told him as he swung his sword around. "Well if you're not gonna pay for what you have done, then I'm gonna do this." Daniel said as he jabbed the tip of his sword into the king's side. "OWWWWWWW!" The king screamed in pain as looked at the blood dripping down his side. "That's what you get!" Daniel shouted as he pulled the sword out of the king's side. Suddenly, Daniel hears a high pitched scream coming from the other side of the room. Daniel turns around and sees his sister lying on the floor with blood pouring from her chest. "Oh god, Audrey!" Daniel shrieked as he ran over to his sister's side. "Please don't go, I need you." Daniel pleaded as tears started to pour down his cheeks. "Daniel, go without me." Audrey said in a weak voice. "I can't. Audrey, you are the strongest person I know and I can't fight without you." Daniel sobbed as he gripped his sister's hand tightly. "I know you can do it, I believe in you and I love you." Audrey said before she slipped away into unconsciousness. "No, please wake up! Please!" Daniel screamed out in tears.

The king found the whole scene funny. "It's too late, your sister is gone." The king said with a huge grin across his face. "No she's not gone and you're gonna pay big time for hurting my sister!" Daniel shouted angrily as he ran and stabbed the king in the heart. The king fell and Daniel pulled the sword out of him and ran back to his sister. "I checked her pulse while you were dealing with the king." Said Matthew. "Does she still have one?" Daniel asked nervously. "Yes but barely. We need to get her to a hospital fast." Matthew said as he picked Audrey up. "Right, let's go." Daniel said as he and Mathew left the castle.

Do you think Audrey's gonna survive? You'll just have to wait to find out. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Attack

Chapter 9

It was late in the afternoon when Audrey woke up in a strange place. "Where I am I?" Audrey asked in groggy voice. "Audrey, you're in the hospital." Daniel said as he walked to the side her bed. "What happened?" Audrey asked. "Well, while we were fighting King Destructo, one of his minions stabbed you in the chest." Daniel explained. "I know that, but what happened while I was unconscious?" Audrey asked. "I got really mad at the king so I stabbed him in the heart with my sword." Daniel told her. "Good job buddy, I knew you could do it." Said Audrey. "I couldn't have done it alone." Daniel told her. "What do you mean?" Audrey asked. "Well as I was coming to rescue you guys, I met this kid named Matthew and he helped me out." Daniel explained. "Cool." Said Audrey. "Listen, about the whole screaming at you and ditching you thing, I'm really sorry. I just kinda wanted a chance to be the hero and save the day for once." Daniel told her. "Well you did and I can't ever thank you enough." Audrey said as she hugged her brother. "Oh and don't worry, grandma knows we're here and will pick us up when we get to leave." Said Daniel. "Ok." Audrey replied.

About a few days later, Audrey and Daniel were back home with their little sister and their grandma. "I'm so glad guys are ok." Grandma Ruth said as she hugged both Audrey and Daniel. "Yeah we're fine but if it wasn't for Daniel, I would've died." Audrey told her grandma. "What do you mean?" Grandma Ruth asked. "One of the king's minions stabbed me in the chest while we were fighting them." Audrey explained as she lifted up her shirt and pointed to the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. "Wow, that must've hurt!" her grandma exclaimed. "It did." Audrey replied.

Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Audrey exclaimed as she ran to the front door. "Mom, Dad, you're home!" Audrey exclaimed as she hugged her parents. "Hey sweetie did Daniel and Rosie behave while we were gone?" her dad asked. "Yes they did." Audrey replied. "Mommy, Daddy!" Rosie exclaimed as she ran to her parents. "Hi sweetheart, were good for grandma?" her mom asked. "Yes mommy." Rosie replied. "I'm glad to hear that. Now how about we put our suitcases in our room and we have a big dinner." Their mom offered. "What about grandma?" Rosie asked in concern. "Don't worry, she'll have dinner with us too." Her mom said as she and her husband went upstairs to their room. When they came back down, the whole family had dinner and their grandma left then they went to bed.

The End!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for the reviews and some of the ideas.


End file.
